The Guilds Dark Secret: Part 2
by MonsterrHunterr
Summary: The Lao Shan Lung draws near.


Komatsu stood spellbound, his eye drawn by the mountain-like mass of what looked like jagged crimson stones. He couldn't believe something that big could move, let alone walk. Its brow stooped low over its beady eyes and kept the harsh sun out of its eyes. Its sagging mass paused in between steps, summoning the energy it had stockpiled during its hibernation to keep moving forward. It didn't even have the spare energy to pass a fleeting glance to the stunned hunter, who stood staring in awe, unable to pull himself away from the incredible sight. Komatsu felt his swagger and confidence drop further into his stomach with every quaking step.

As soon as the last spike of the Lao Shan Lung dissapeared Komatsu realized he had been holding his breath. Exhaling slowly he couldn't believe what he had just seen. It seemed like something from the stories the town elder had told the young children, no older then three. Of moving mountains and shadowy monsters hiding within the darkness of the Great Forest. He hadn't slept for a week afterwards, and now after looking upon the Lao he didn't think he would ever sleep again, granted he survived the encounter. Gathering himself he turned back to the armoury where the trio of hunters had been allowed to set up their sagging bunks.

As he entered the two other hunters looked up to him. Ochi looked calm enough, but Hotta on the other hand had his face wrapped in his hands and was still wrapped in his Bullfango blanket. They looked at him quizzically, their eyes questioning. Before their mouths could form the questions he spoke.

"Yeah its there alright, Big as the old stories say." Komatsu said quietly.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, The other two hunters looked at him disbelieving, half smiles began to creep up their faces as if wanting him to admit it was all a gag, a hoax. They turned to meet eachothers nervous gaze. Komatsu suddenly felt angry.

"Guys," He said, a little louder to catch their attention. "This is what we were asked to do, We knew we weren't signing up to hunt Kut-Ku. My pop did this by himself, no help. If my old man could do it us three could do the same no problem."

Hotta spoke up, his tongue was as quick as usual. "Komatsu. You do know thats the only reason that we were asked to do this."

There was an awkward silence.

"What are you talking about." Komatsu asked, sound little more then a breath. This time Ochi spoke up. "The only reason the Guild asked us to do this was because of your old man. They think he rubbed off on you, that you have the same strength that he did."

Komatsu was speechless. He shook his head and shouldered his gunlance. "Come on guys lets get out of here, that Lao must be half way to the fortress by now."

Silently they nodded and dug through the item box again to check for anything they had over looked, there was nothing left, they had triple checked already in anxiety. Hotta loaded his heavy bowgun silently, Komatsu knew that tending to his gun calmed him down, regardless he could see Hotta's hands trembling as he pulled back the string. Komatsu knew he didn't need to sharpen his lance, he had done it three times already as they waited.

They walked past the Ballistic bolt rack and walked straight out the open entrance door. The black rock they tread across was rough and gave good traction, nothing like the Pokke mountain peaks the trio was used to. They walked in silence, each man to his own thoughts and worrys. Komatsu thought of the villagers, he thought of how they had all thrown a parade in honour of the undertaking of the quest. They would probably throw another one if ... _No not if. When they got back _Komatsu corrected himself. Komatsu began to have second thoughts about remaining adamant that the Guild not send a fourth hunter to assist them, his pride would not allow it.

He pulled the lance out and felt around the handle for the trigger, he grasped it and flicked his arm to shift the sharp tip into position. He walked slower now, burdened by the awkward tool in his hands, he watched as Ochi ran ahead with his hammer. He saw the tip of the dragons dusty red horn begin to emerge over the rock wall.

The dragon stepped over the wall easily, and advanced down the narrow passage ignoring the three hunters. As Komatsu got closer he saw Ochi begin to bring his hammer down repeatedly onto its horn. There was a loud snap as the horn fell off and was crushed into dust by its clumsy legs. It flinched, head flailing in the air and mouth open in surprise. It didn't have the energy to attack the tiny hunters that were foolish enough to attack it. Pressing on despite Ochi's efforts it met Hotta's crag shots in the chin, the explosion wasen't enough to make the mountain flinch again. As it neared him Komatsu closed his eyes and held his breath. He pulled his trigger.

His shoulder shot back painfully and he was forced to step backwards to absorb the recoil of the shot. The shell had exploded into shrapnel causing it to pause again, torn between stamping out the candle of resistance or continuing its flight towards the fortress. Deciding not to waste its precious energy it pushed onwards snapping angrily at the hunters as it passed. The smell of sulfur was now thick in air from Komatsu's shots and Hotta's crags.

Komatsu pulled the trigger once again, flinching his shoulder backwards in painful memory and was greeted by a click. Thinking it might be a jam in the barrel he shook the gunlance. Nothing happened. He must have used three shots already. He flipped his gunlance backwards and pressed the rear into the ground. He heard the tip flip backwards to expel the spent shells and reload itself. He closed the top again with another jerk of his hand and shook his head angrily, _its not even hurting him is it?_

Gritting his teeth he pulled the trigger again, this time holding it down. A small flame appeared in front of his lance, it turned bright orange and started to fade in hue. It began to turn blue. He closed his eyes again, it was a nasty habit he had been trying to kick unsuccessfully. He could hear the sharp whistle that meant the shells were being prepped to shoot. There was a click and he released the trigger expelling every shot at once along with an explosion from the undermounted ignition. Komatsu nearly stumbled backwards attempting to get his footing again. He slid backwards nearly a meter before regaining his balance.

As he opened his eyes again he saw the Lao Shan roar in pain and rear up swiping at the flame on its snout. He saw Ochi retreat from the dragon. He dove, his hands outstretched and landed clumsily and rolled just as a foot came down and crushed the earth he had been standing at moments before. Komatsu cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder, he could see the gate that divided the passage from the fortress. Then he saw a high overhanging bridge, He had a sudden thought.

"Hotta! Toss me that yellow barrel you got from the item box!" Komatsu shouted over the gunfire.

"The barrel?" He asked surprised, knowing better then to question him he unstrapped it from his bag and tossed the hefty explosive to Komatsu.

Komatsu held it under his arm and sprinted as quickly as he could to a rickety ladder. He seized it and with difficulty he climbed the ladder one armed, jerking himself forward each time to grab a hold of the next wrung up. After what seemed like an eternity he clamboured upwards and paused to catch his breath. He looked back towards the dragon as it advanced to the bridge.

Komatsu jogged to the edge and watched the dragon pass underneath him, he took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge. He landed harder then he thought and nearly lost the barrel as he hit the dragon. He held on with one arm and lit the fuse of the barrel and looked quickly around him. There were small tufts of red grass growing out of him, Something the elder called dragon herb. Without thinking he seized a handful and pulled it out. He leapt off the dragons back as fast as he could and was blown further by the ensuing explosion. He landed hard on his side and bounced roughly into the rocky wall. His gaze was fading slowly and the sounds had muted.

The dragon had nearly fell over from the explosion, it was hurt badly but it pressed onwards. The other two hunters passed a hesitant look backwards before proceeding after the dragon who had destroyed the barrier._ They did the right thing._ Komatsu rolled onto his back and started to relax. He shook himself from the haze and turned onto his stomach abandoning his gunlance.

He limped back to the door where the hunters had passed not half an hour earliar. He passed the sagging beds the hunters had used and made his way through the door they had came through days ago. He found himself on the fortress wall, there were Ioprey sneering at him and growling. He hurried past them, leg nearly giving way and walked stiffly up the staircase to the fortress. Every step took more energy then the last and halfway he thought about just leaving himself to die and the other to their own fate. Shaking his head he seized the wall to stop from falling up the uneven steps and turned the corner again.

The fortress top was dizzyingly high and he could make out the Lao Shan Lung attacking the gate. He guessed somewhere down there Ochi was doing his best to keep the monster at bay. Hotta on the other hand was sitting in the Ballista and shooting the bolts off as quickly as the gun permitted. He could hear the sound of steam from underneath him and he had just remembered the device installed below them. He saw the Lao Shan Lung stand up and advance towards the fortress.

As it reached the castle it put its paws upon the edge. It brought them up and was preparing to bring it down upon the exposed building. Komatsu pushed himself just barely enough to slam his hand down upon the big red switch in the center of the fort. It jerked downwards dangerously and the hiss of steam escaped with a loud bang at the front of the fort. He felt the fort jerk as the Dragonater shot out impaling the dragon.

Komatsu felt his knees give out and he fell into the waiting dark.


End file.
